Lo sé, Plagg
by Mich Rangel
Summary: Tikki podía saber muchas cosas que él ignoraba. Pero, él sabia algo que Tikki simplemente no quería ver; Que tanto como Adrien y Marinette, eran algo idiotas. Y, también sabia que a pesar de eso, él quería mucho a ambos.


Tikki sabía muchas cosas de las cuales, él como todo un despistado desconocía. Cuando se encontraban juntos, cualquiera que fuese la situación, ella sabía qué hacer y él confiaba ciegamente en lo que fuese que planteara para sacarlos de cualquier inconveniente.

Quizás el ignoraba muchas cosas debido a su propia naturaleza, pero de las pocas cosas que estaba seguro era de que Tikki casi _lo sabía todo_.

En ciertas ocasiones, no era el más brillante, y por consecuencia soltaba algo que para ese punto, era muy obvio para todos.

Ella no se desesperaba; Su cubito de azúcar le tenía paciencia y le respondía con un " _Lo sé, Plagg"._

Como en aquella ocasión cuando ambos se habían reunido a espaldas de sus portadores en uno de los casilleros del instituto, poniéndose al día con respecto a sus _chicos_ , sabiendo que se encontraban más cerca de lo que hubieran imaginado.

― _He llegado a la conclusión de que estos niños son algo idiotas. Te puedo asegurar incluso más que Heracles, si me lo preguntas_ ― Dijo en aquel momento, golpeando su cabeza contra la pared del casillero ― _Cada vez que Adrien le dice a Marinette que es una gran amiga siento la necesidad de golpear su rostro con su propio zapato ―._

Se sentía frustrado. No porque las cosas salieran mal durante la protección de París, sino más bien porque ambos estaban terriblemente cegados.

― _Lo sé, Plagg, sé que tener portadores tan jóvenes es difícil_. _Pero debes ser paciente, después de todo son unos niños, no son idiotas_ ― Le dijo ella, suspirando. Entendía bien como se sentía su compañero.

― _¡Pero si los niños de Wayzz y Trixx supieron quiénes eran, y sin tantos rodeos! ―_ Argumentó, jalando sus bigotes de la indignación ― _Adrien ni aunque se lo intente sugerir pega una ¿Sabes lo frustrante que es eso? ―_.

― _Lo sé, Plagg. Ambos son algo testarudos… pero ya verás que las cosas mejoraran_ ― Él se limitó a suspirar, dándole la razón.

Después de todo, Tikki sabia muchas cosas, y de una u otra manera entendía de mejor forma a los humanos.

Y como siempre, ella estuvo en lo correcto; las cosas mejoraron. Aunque claro, tuvo que pasar algo de tiempo para que ese par por fin entendiera las cosas y que prácticamente corrían en círculos, como un molesto perro persiguiendo su cola.

No entendía como los humanos parecían tener un gusto especial para complicarse la vida, para él las cosas eran más simples. Tikki, por otra parte, parecía complementar aquello con la empatía que le sobraba.

Y no es que no fuese empático. ¡Claro que lo era! Pero el simple hecho de verlos ahí a ambos jóvenes buscando _el momento_ adecuado para dar un beso, simplemente le confundía.

Se querían, no entendía por que dudaban tanto para acercar sus rostros hacia ellos.

― _Tikki ¿No es más fácil si cuentan a la de tres y se besan? Llevan una eternidad viéndose con ojos de cachorro ―_ Dijo con franqueza, una de las mejores cualidades que el parecía tener.

Ella suspiró, dejándose caer al costado de la maseta donde Plagg descansaba, dándole la razón.

― _Lo sé, Plagg. Pero los humanos son complicados. Algunos quieren que ciertos momentos sean más que perfectos, cuando ya lo son_ ―.

― _Hacen demasiado lio para algo que ya habían hecho en el pasado ¿Sabes? Adrien se puso eufórico cuando supo que Ladybug fue su primer beso ―_ Respondió él, recordando la actitud de su portador y de cómo no despegaba su vista de la pantalla en aquella ocasión luego de combatir aquel Akuma.

Tikki rió ante su comentario, imaginando como hubiese sido la reacción de Marinette si hubiese descubierto antes que aquel que habia besado era nada más y nada menos que su _amor platónico_.

Partiendo de ahí, su tiempo con Tikki habia incrementado más de lo que esperaba mientras sus niños dejaban de serlo y entraban a la etapa de la adultez.

Ya habia aprendido en algunas ocasiones que llegar a cierta edad no cambia para nada ciertos aspectos de sus compañeros, pero realmente ellos habían rebasando todo lo que él pudo haber pensado.

Habían pasado muchas generaciones de aquel dúo dinámico, pero sin duda no habría nunca uno como aquel _par de tontos._

Se encontró de pronto frente a la puerta del baño de la residencia donde hacia no mucho se habían mudado. Para él, era acogedora. Enorme a comparación de su pequeño tamaño, pero no se comparaba con aquel antiguo hogar del Agreste donde parecía dominar la soledad.

Adrien tocaba insistentemente la puerta del baño, pidiéndole a Marinette que abriera.

Pero, en su lugar, solo recibía como respuesta el escueto llanto que salía de su garganta.

― Marinette, por favor discúlpame ¡No sé lo que hice! ― Exclamaba el rubio, golpeando la puerta de nueva cuenta.

Plagg rodó los ojos, comenzando a darse cuenta que en realidad si existía una cosa que Tikki no sabía, y que si él lo decía, parecía negarlo, buscando protegerlos a ambos.

Sabia, que tanto como Adrien como Marinette eran un par de _idiotas._

En aquella ocasión, todo se debía a una pequeña fiesta que ambos adultos habían organizado para inaugurar su nuevo hogar (cosa que no comprendió del todo, que Tikki le explicó pero sinceramente habia olvidado), y ellos, como dos grandes idiotas, no habían entendido que lo suyo _no_ era beber alcohol. Eran simplemente malísimos ante ello.

Eran una deshonra para sus portadores que habían sido vikingos, desde su punto de vista.

Se preguntaba si realmente recordaban lo que habia ocurrido la última vez que el alcohol habia entrado en su sistema; Solo habían logrado alterar un poco a los medios de comunicación con semejantes imágenes que habían dado sobre el arco del triunfo.

De repente pudo sentir la presencia de su compañera a su lado, observando con extrañeza aquella escena.

― Plagg ¿Por qué Marinette está llorando dentro del baño? ¿Ocurrió algo? ― Preguntó, intentando adivinar lo que habia sucedido.

Tikki podía saber muchas cosas; pero en ocasiones su propia inocencia y extrema confianza en aquel par podía nublar su sentido de juicio.

― Están ebrios ― Atinó a decir, observando la escena, algo divertido a decir verdad.

La parte positiva de todo aquello, era que realmente nunca se aburría. La vida cotidiana de los adultos en esa época era más _movida_.

― ¿Qué ocurre con ello? ― Preguntó nuevamente, observando con preocupación a Adrien.

Plagg podía saber muchas cosas debido a su carente interés para ciertos temas, pero habia muchas otras que vaya que sabía.

Como por ejemplo, lo que pensaba Tikki en aquellos momentos; " _Necesitan espacio, ellos deben resolver sus propios asuntos"_ era un ejemplo de lo que ella podría decirle en cualquier instante.

Porque ella no sabía que sus portadores eran _idiotas_ , en el sentido extenso de la palabra.

― Escuchó que Adrien está casado. Es por eso que no deja de llorar ― La moteada mostró un rostro de confusión, acercándose un poco más hasta donde él estaba.

― Pero, Marinette es la esposa de Adrien ― Atinó a decir, llevando su vista hacia la puerta del baño.

― Lo sé, Tikki. Sé que son bobos, por eso no me sorprende esto ― Soltó con una risa burlona, logrando que la pequeña Kwami frunciera el ceño.

Pero, no tuvo remedio más que suspirar al ver como sus portadores intentaban arreglar aquel problema marital bastante _peculiar_.

Quizás habia muchas cosas que Plagg no sabía, o que incluso ignoraba. Pero, en ese instante pudo admitir a si misma que en realidad tenía razón en cuanto a Marinette y Adrien, que en definitiva eran un caso perdido.

Él llevaba años diciéndole aquello, y ella negándolo.

Ella no sabía que sus portadores eran algo _idiotas_. Pero, vaya que Plagg si sabía aquello.

Después de aquella insólita noche, y de convencer a ambos que _nada malo_ habia ocurrido, Plagg no pudo evitar ni un momento para hacerles burla sobre la situación.

Sobre lo necios que podían llegar a ser, incluso.

Se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo al ver que ellos mismos lo admitían; Por fin, después de bastantes siglos, él sabía algo que Tikki se negaba a ver.

― Lo sé, Plagg ― Admitió Adrien después de que él relatara aquella historia por tercera vez en el día, partiéndose de risa. Él hombre, por su parte, tomó la cintura de Marinette, atrayéndola hacia él para plántale un beso en la mejilla ― Aun así nos quieres ¿No? ― Preguntó.

El Kwami bufo, sintiéndose apenado por aquellas palabras y desviando la mirada. Sí, eran de los portadores más exasperantes que alguna vez habia tenido, pero aún así, Adrien tenia razón.

Los quería por ser tan naturales como podían serlo.

― Plagg lo sabe, Adrien ― Tikki habló, tomando las pequeñas mejillas con sus extremidades, haciéndolo sonreír.

Esa era otra cosa que Plagg sabía.

Por más torpes que fueran, él les quería.


End file.
